Jeder kann sein Schicksal selbst bestimmen
by Starfi
Summary: Akito als Herrscher über die 12 Eto... jeder fürchtet ihn, niemand scheint sich gegen ihn und seine Graumsamkeiten wehren zu können... wird es Toru gelingen, ihre Freunde zu beschützen und ihnen den nötigen Mut zu geben?
1. Chapter 1

Mit einem ohrenbetäubendem Krach wurde Toru frühmorgens unsanft geweckt. Kerzengerade und mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen lauschte sie verzweifelt, was jetzt zu hören war. Hatte es dieses Scheppern wirklich gegeben? Und WAS zu allen Tier-etos dieser Welt war das? Oder hatte sie es nur geträumt? Jetzt jedenfalls herrschte eine Totenstille. "Dann... hab ich es wohl wirklich nur geträumt..." ging es ihr durch den Kopf und sie legte sich langsam wieder auf ihr Kopfkissen.

Sie seufzte auf. Die letzten Nächte hatte sie immer ziemlich schlecht geschlafen... Vielleicht einfach die Verwirrung... So viel war in ihrem Leben geschehen die letzten Monate. Sie hatte so viel erlebt... Der Tot ihrer Mutter, nachdem sie dachte, sie würde niemals mehr lachen können... ihr lurzes Leben in einem Zelt, ihren Einzug in das Haus der Somas... Wie viele nette und auch faszinierende Menschen sie kennengelernt hatte.. Den Schulschwarm Yuki Soma kannte sie ja schon, der allseits bewundert wurde für sein Aussehen und seinen Charme, doch wirklich was über ihn gewußt hatte sie nie...

Und nun lebten sie unter einem Dach... gemeinsam mit Shigure und Kyo. Und wie sie heraus fand... warum der Schulprinz immer so ablehnend wurde, wenn sich ihm ein Mädchen näherte...

Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr neben ihrem Bett. 7 Uhr am Freitagmorgen... Zeit zum Aufstehen. Also zog sie sich schnell über ihren Pyjama einen Morgenmantel, schlüpfte in ihre Hausschuhe und öffnete ihr Fenster zum lüften. Auf leisen Sohlen schlich sie die Treppe hinunter ins Erdgeschoß und horchte, ob schon jemand von den anderen wach zu sein schien. Aber es war alles soweit ruhig. Also schlich sie weiter an der Schiebetür des Wohnzimmers vorbei und Richtung Küche, die sie eben so leise öffnete wie sie vorher den Weg entlang getappt war.

Doch als sie die Tür geöffnet hatte, traute sie ihren Augen nicht. Mitten an der Küchentheke hing ein Transparent, auf dem Stand; "Keine Wiederrede, Toru-San, folge den Pfeilen." Sie sah sich um und entdeckte auf dem Boden auch tatsächlich kleine Pfeile, die in eine Richtung wiesen. Sie ging den Pfeilen nach, einmal um die ganze Theke herum, bis sie an der Tür landete, die von der Küche ins Wohnzimmer führte. "Was.. wird denn das...? " ° Also öffnete sie die Tür.

Konfetti sprang ihr entgegen, laute Knalle waren zu vernehmen... ein kleines Tischfeuerwerk entfaltete sich im Wohnzimmer, und vor ihr war ein ein weiteres Plakat zu sehen, auf dem Stand; alles Gute zu deinem 18. Geburtstag, Toru-San!

Mit großen, runden Kulleraugen starrte Toru die versammelten im Wohnzimmer an. Kyo und Yuki, Shigure, Momiji, Risa... sie alle mußten in früher Stunde aufgestanden sein, nur um das vorzubereiten. Sprachlos und gerührt, mal wieder hochrot im Gesicht, starrte Toru von einem zum andern. "Aber ich... was... wie... Warum...? O.o" Momiji sprang als erste auf sie zu. "Jaaa, wir haben uns schon gedacht, dass du deinen eigenen Geburtstag vergisst. Alles gute zum deinem Geburtstag, Toru-chan!" "Aber wie... ich..." Doch Risa ließ ihr keine Chance, zu Wort zu kommen. "Ja, Onee-chan, von mir auch, von mir auch!" und hüpfte aufgeregt um sie herum. Etwas grob wurde sie bei Seite gezogen und jemand tauchte vor ihr auf. Hiro räusperte sich und etwas entkam seinem Mund, das man als "Ja, von mir dann auch alles Gute" verstehen konnte.

Toru war total baff... sie hatte ihren eigenen Geburtstag vergessen... das war noch nicht so das Ding, das passierte so gut wie jedes Jahr, und eigentlich war sie auch recht froh darüber, gerade diesmal nicht daran gedacht zu haben...

Ihre Mutter hatte mit ihr ihren Ehrentag immer gleich gefeiert... Schon früh am Morgen wurde sie mit einem ohrenbetäubendem Ständchen begrüßt (und das, wo ihre Mutter nun wirklich gar nicht singen konnte), und ihre Mutter knuddelte sie erst mal halb tot.

Und bevor Toru noch etwas tun konnte, zerrte ihre Mutter sie hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, wo auf dem Tisch ihr Geburtstagstisch stand, in der Mitte ein riesiges Kuchenherz, darum die Kerzen drapiert, die ihre Jahreszahl anzeigten und auf dem ganzen Tisch ihre Geschenke... hätte sie daran gedacht... dann wäre ihr auch klar geworden, dass dieses Jahr das erste Jahr war, in dem dieses Ritual ausfiel... und auch so nicht wiederkommen würde...

Ihr Blick hatte sich deutlich verdüstert, und sofort schossen die beiden Soma-Jungs auf Toru zu. Doch sofort lächelte Toru wieder auf ihre übliche Art und nichts schien ihr auf dieser Welt etwas anhaben zu können. Kyo schob sie vorsichtig von der Küche in den anderen Raum hinein. "Nun komm schon, du Geburtstagskind, kein Trübsal, heute wird gefeiert!" Toru begutachtete das Wohnzimmer, in dem jetzt überall Konfetti verstreut war sowie Luftschlagen. Shigure übernahm sie, fasste ihr an die Schultern und manovrierte sie zum Tisch hin, auf dem ein großer Kuchen stand. "Happy Birthday, Toru-san" stand darauf, und auf ihm 18 hell leuchtende Kerzen. Shigure nickte ihr lächelnd zu und gratulierte ihr ebenfalls. "Alles Liebe von uns Toru-san." Toru war gerührt ohne Ende. Sie starrte die Torte und dann ihre ganzen Freunde an. Tränen schossen ihr mal wieder in die augen, und eine vereinzelte Träne bahnte sich einen Weg über ihre Wange. Yuki, der sich bislang im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, drückte kurz ihren Arm und sagte zu ihr, kaum Hörbar für jemand anders; "Alles Gute, Honda-san. Und du mußt nicht weinen... heute solltest du nur lachen!" und lächelte sie an. Toru nickte... "Ich.. ich bin nur so... so gerührt..." stotterte sie hervor. Prompt patschte eine Hand unsanft auf ihren Rücken. "Nun komm schon, du Heulsuse, ich will nich umsonst so früh für dich Transuse aufgestanden sein. Puste endlich die Kerzen aus!" Kyo wollte sich sofort auf den jüngeren stürzen, doch Risa ergriff Partei. "Er meint das nicht so... mitlerweile hat der Onee-chan fast genauso gern wie ich!" und strahlte in die Runde. Hiro für seinen Teil war rot bis zu den Haarspitzen und murmelte ein "Als wenn ich so einen Trampel gern haben könnte" vor sich hin, aber jeder merkte, dass es so war.

"Also, Toru-san, dann puste mal deine Kerzen aus!" Toru nickte Shigure zu, und es herrschte eine Stille in dem Raum, das man eine Stecknadel hätten fallen hören können. Toru holte tief Luft, und pustete mit einem mal alle 18 Kerzen aus inclusive der Lebenskerze in der Mitte. 'Ich wünsche mir... dass alle Menschen um mich herum glücklich werden und ihren für sie besten Lebensweg finden...' Als der Rauch der Kerzen nicht mehr zu sehen war, klatschten alle in die Hände. Nun sah Toru erst, das auch einige kleine Geschenke auf dem Tisch verteilt waren. "Das wäre doch alles wirklich nicht... nötig gewesen... So viel aufwand..." "Nichts nicht nötig. Wo kämen wir denn hin, wenn wir deinen Geburtstag nicht feiern würden? Und nun laber nich rum, sondern pack endlich mal die Geschenke aus!" Barsch wie immer verschaffte Kyo sich Gehör.

Also nahm Toru als erstes ein kleines Geschenk, dass ordentlich in in einem mit Sternen verziertem Geschenkpapier eingewickelt war. Vorsichtig um das Papier nich zu zerreissen, entfernte Toru die Klebestreifen und wickelte das sich hart anfühlende Geschenk in Größe eines kleinen Notizbuches aus. Eine Haarspange... Risa strahle sie wie ein Honigkuchenpferd an. "Von Hiro und mir, eine Kleinigkeit... wir dachten etwas was du auch gebrauchen kannst!" Toru bedankte sich überschwenglich, Risa strahle weiter und Hiro hob äbwährend die Hände und schaute demonstrativ weg, nichts destro trotz war zu erkennen, dass seine Wangen von einem leichten Rot überzogen waren.

Dann fiel Torus Blick auf einen Umschlag, den sie an sich nahm und besah. "An unser Geburtstagskind" stand in krakeliger Schrift darauf. Es war ein roter Umschlag, der sich leicht aufreissen lies. Toru zog eine Karte hinaus, auf der die 12 Sternzeichen abgedruckt waren. Sie öffnete die Karte und las; "Du, die unserer Familie das Lachen zurück bringt...

Dies hier ist gleichzeitig ein Gutschein dafür, dass ich dir 3 mal beim Putzen helfe bei der Arbeit!"

Gerührt sah Toru Momiji an. "Aber... du hilfst mir doch eh jedes mal... und das hier... so ist das doch gar nicht..." Doch Momiji winkte ab. "Doch, so ist es... du bist unsere Hoffnung... und ich helf dir gerne"

Des weiteren fand Toru ein Kochbuch von Shigure vor, in dem internationale Gerichte abgedruckt waren. Auch dies rührte Toru, denn er schien sich gemerkt zu haben, dass ihr immer alle japanischen Gerichte gerade zu perfekt gelungen waren, aber die Ausländischen jedes mal mehr schlecht als Recht gelangen.

Und von Kyo war ein Gutschein, der ihr 5 Mal das kochen abnahm. Sie bedankte sich nochmals gerührt bei allen und dabei fiel ihr Blick entsetzt auf die uhr. Viertel vor 8! "Das Frühstück! Ich muß das Früh..." doch schon wurde ihre von Yuki die Hand auf den Mund gedrückt und Shigure öffnete die Tür zur Veranda. Dort sah Toru einen reichlich gedeckten Frühstückstisch vor sich. Yuki grinste sie an; "Sry, ich wollt dich nicht unterbrechen, aber sorg dich nich so viel. Wir haben an alles gedacht." und er schob sie zum Kopf des Tisches nach vorne, wo ihr Teller mit einem Blumenkranz umrundet war. "Ich ... Ich danke euch... das is ein... wirklich toller... Geburtstag..." und prompt liefen ihr wieder Tränen aus den Augen. Momiji reichte ihr ein Taschentuch und lächelte sie an. Toru lächelte zurück und nahm dankbar das Tuch entgegen.

Alle anderen setzten sich nun mit an den Tisch, und es wurde geschwatzt und gegessen, gelacht... und um halb viertel vor neun standen alle Abmarschbereit zur Schule vor dem Haus.


	2. Chapter 2

Risa und Hiro hatten sich schon lange von den restlichen 4en getrennt, als sie das Schultor passierten. Lachend und plappernd bog die Kleingruppe um die Ecke und steuerte auf die Schültur zu. "Na wen haben wir den da?" Toru und Momoji sahen sich verwundert um, die beiden andern Jungs dagegen wußten sofort, zu wem diese Stimme gehörte. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war der Besitzer von dem Baum, der sich auf dem Schulhof befand, herunter gesprungen und ehe Toru wußte wir ihr geschah hatten sich 2 Arme um sie gelegt und sie spürte einen warmen Körper an dem Ihren. Sie schaute verwirrt in das Gesicht des Stimminhabers und an den hellen Haaren war sofort klar, mit wem sie es zu tun hat.

"Gu.. Guten Morgen, Hatsuharu-kun" stotterte die verblüffte und auch peinlich berührte Toru. Haru legte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob es an, während sich sein Gesicht ihrem verdächtig schnell näherte. "Dann wollen wir mal zum Geburtstag gratulie..."Das nächste, was Toru wahr nahm, war wie Haru von 2 Seiten niedergeschlagen wurde und sie sich plötzlich halb im Arm von Yuki wieder fand, der sie von dem Möchtegern weggezogen hatte.

"Black Haru schon am frühen Morgen, wem oder was verdanken wir den diesen Umstand?" Momiji blickte erstaunt auf den mitlerweile wieder zur Vernunft gekommenen Haru. Doch bevor der reagieren konnte (und auf die beiden wütenden Somajungs eingehen konnte) war deutlich ein Temperaturabfall zu bemerken. Die Mordlust, die in Hanajimas und Uotanis Augen (die förmlich aus dem nichts erschienen waren ) zu sehen war, war unübersehbar und hätte jeden Massenmörder vor Neid erblassen lassen. "Wie... kannst du es WAGEN..." Pfeile schienen auf Haru nieder zu prasseln, denen er versuchte auszuweichen. "Hey, es war doch nur nen Scherz... °"

Die beiden Mädchen ignorierten den 4. der Somajungs nun und stürmten auf ihre Freundin zu. "Toru, wir wünschen dir alles Liebe und Gute zu deinem 18. Geburtstag!" Sie hatten eine solche Fröhlichkeit und soviel Liebe in ihrer Stimme, als hätte es den Augenblick zuvor nie gegeben. Sie drückten und knuddelten Toru, und Yuki, den sie zuvor grob bei Seite gestoßen hatten, sah ihnen kopfschüttelnd dabei zu.

Kyo setzte seinen Weg ungestört fort und verschwand im Innern der Schule. Die große Schuluhr zeigte schon nach neun Uhr an und Toru wand sich aus den Knuddelattacken ihrer Freundinnen und scheuchte sie in Richtung des Eingangs. "Aber Toru, du hast Geburtstag... lass und ne Sause machen... wir könnten Karaoke singen gehen. Oder in den Park..." "Hana-chan, nein. Ich kann nicht fehlen. Ich muß mich auf die Abschlußprüfungen vorbereiten ..." Uotani warf Hanajima einen mahnenden Blick zu, und sie schwieg daraufhin. Unter einem Vorwand schickte sie andern schon in den Klassenraum. während sie Hanajima bei sich behielt. Die schmollte sie auch so gleich an. "Warum denn nicht? Ich mein es ist doch ihr Geburtstag und dazu ihr erster ohne ihre Mutter..." Aber du weißt doch selber, dass Toru ihrer Mutter versprochen hat die Highschool zu beenden, und zwar gut! Das ist ihr Ziel und Traum, sie strengt sich wahnsinnig an und sie dann zum Schwänzen verleiten zu wollen... Es ist sowieso faszinierend wie kühl und wohlüberlegt du immer bist, aber wenn es um Toru geht..." Sie seufzte und ging nun ebenfalls in Richtung der Klasse und Hanajima folgte ihr mit schuldbewußtem Gesichtsausdruck.

Toru hatte das Glück auf ihrer Seite. Eigentlich ging der Unterricht in der Regel Freitags bis um 16.30 Uhr, aber da ihre Klassenlehrerin sich nicht besonders fühlte, entließ sie die Klasse schon um 13 Uhr. Den ganzen Vormittag über hatten sich alle ihre Freunde ganz besonders um Toru gekümmert, noch mehr als sowieso schon. Jetzt machte sich die Gruppe auf, das Schulgelände zu verlassen. "Und, was machen wir jetzt? Wir waren brav im Unterricht, also können wir jetzt feiern gehen!" Hoffnungsvoll sah Hanajima sich in der Runde um. Kyo erwiderte den Blick nur sehr desinterressiert, wie es eben seine gewöhnlich herzige Art war. Yuki dagegen schaute interessiert, aber unschlüssig zurück und versuchte aus den Gesichtern der andern zu lesen, was sie wohl dachten. Haru wartete nur ab, in Uotanis Kopf schien es zu arbeiten und Momiji sprang aufgeregt um die andern herum. "Ich... ich muß jetzt einkaufen gehen und mich um das Abendessen kümmern, dann die Aufgaben erledigen die wir von Sensei bekommen haben und um 19 Uhr beginnt auch schon meine Arbeit... " Mit jedem Wort schien Toru kleiner zu werden, denn mit jedem Wort wurde auch der Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Freunde ungläubiger. "Honda-san, du... willst heut arbeiten... O.o einkaufen... Essen machen... Du hast heute Geburtstag, du solltest dich verwöhnen lassen!" Doch Toru schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Nein, nein, das geht nicht. Ich hab meine Verpflichtungen, wer kümmert sich denn um den Haushalt und meinen Job, den muß ich auch machen..." Momiji strahlte sie an. "Ich habe mit Vater gesprochen und ihn gebeten, dass du heute frei bekommst. Und er hat zugestimmt!" Erstaunt blickte Toru ihn an. "Aber.. das geht doch nicht... dann müssen die anderen ja meine Arbeit mitmachen, das ist unfair..." "Aber sie machen es gerne, ich habe sie gefragt! Sie finden dich alle so lieb und sympathisch und sind auch der Meinung, dass du zumindest an deinem Geburtstag einmal die Doppelbelastung los sein solltest von Schule und Arbeit." "Aber..."

"Meine güte, nimm es so hin und freu dich doch" unterbrach Kyo sie barsch. "Ich kümmer mich heute um das Essen und die Ratte kann ja dann einkaufen gehen." Er warf Yuki einen feindseeligen Blick zu, den dieser erwiderte. Uotani stellte die Frage aller Fragen;" WARUM gebt ihr euch immer so seltsame Namen...? O.o Von Tieren.,.. Die Ratte, die Katze... ist das normal in eurer Familie? Das ihr alle etwas seltsam sein sollt hab ich ja schon durchaus vernommen, aber irgendwie..." Doch bevor es zu einer antwort kommen konnte, war ein hönishces Gelächter zu vernehmen.

"Kein Wunder, mit diesem Eindringling in ihrem Hause würde ich auch seltsam werden. Warum kümmert ihr euch alle um die kleine Putze? Du weißt wo du hin gehörst, nicht wahr, Honda-san?" Die Anführerin der "Prince Yuki" des Fanclubs von Yuki, schritt hoch erhobenen Hauptes auf sie zu und musterte sie geringschätzig von oben bis unten. "Minagawa geh uns aus der Sonne." Uotani starrte sie böse an. Toru stand nur da und wußte nicht was sie tun sollte. Sie verstand auch nicht recht, warum Minagawa-san sowas zu ihr sagte, sie hatte ihr nie etwas getan. Hanajimas Augen funkelten; "Was ist das, der Neid der Besitzlosen? Jaaa, es muß echt deprimierend sein, wenn man auf jemanden steht der so unereichbar für euch ist und bislang jeder einen Korb gegeben hat. Du bist nur sauer, das Toru sich so gut mit Soma-kun versteht." Kyo hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. "Was fällt dir eigentlich ein du rotznäsige..." Doch Minagawa unterbrach ihn abrupt. "Soma-kun ist zu jedem nett, das ist seine Art. Was soll er auch mit so einer armen Waise machen die nichts alleine kann und sich dazu noch in seiner Familie einschleimt und anbiedert? Und DU..." sie sah Kyo schneidend an und warf dabei ihre Haare zurück"solltest lieber die Klappe halten. Einige Mädchen finden dich zwar auch toll, aber eigentlich bist du nur ein billiger Abklatsch deines Cousins!" Bevor Kyo auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, hatte schon Yuki das wort ergriffen. "Aber er hat Recht! Du kennst Honda-san doch gar nicht und weißt nicht wovon du redest. Sie kümmert sich viel mehr um uns als wir uns um sie. Und ich habe nicht vor, mir das länger anzuhören!" Wutschnaubend stand Yuki Minagawa gegenüber. "Schönen Tag noch, Minagawa!" schnappte sich Torus Hand und zog sie davon.

Nach Luft schnappend sah Minagawa ihm nach. Die andern drehten sich ebenfalls um, teilweise lachend über den Gesichtsausdruck des eingebildeten Mädchens, und auch böse starrend für ihre Dreistigkeit. Kyo schaute angesäuert hinter Toru und Yuki her und stapfte schließlich wortlos hintendrein.

"Aber.. Yuki... sie.. hat dich... verhext..." Niemals war Yuki Soma so... anmassend gewesen, jemanden ohne ein "kun" oder "san" anzureden... und sie so zu... beleidigen und bloß zu stellen, sich gegen sie zu wenden... Sie würde ihn befreien, dessen war sie sich sicher...


	3. Chapter 3

Toru war knallrot im Gesicht. Noch immer zog Yuki sie an ihrer Hand durch die Straßen. Er schien gar nicht mehr wahr zu nehmen, das er sie immer noch an der Hand hatte und Toru war sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt darauf achtete, wo er hinlief. Selten hatte sie ihn so aufgebracht erlebt und noch niemals so... unhöflich einem Mädchen gegenüber... Sie spürte die Wärme seiner Hand und ihr ganzer Arm kribbelte, beginnend bei den Fingerspitzen bis hin zu ihrem Oberarm... eine wohlige Wärme, die ihr Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Sie schritten durch etliche Straßen und an vielen Häusern vorbei und Toru verlor vollends die Orientierung. Aber sie verließ sich da vollkommen auf ihren Begleiter. Der als einziger geblieben war. Sie konnte nicht wirklich sagen wann, aber zwischen der 45. und der 56. Straße mußten sie die anderen verloren haben. Sie gelangten nun in einen Park, und endlich wußte Toru auch wieder, wo sie sich überhaupt befand. "Soma-kun... Ich glaube wir sind jetzt genug gelaufen °" Irritiert sah er sie nun um, bleib stehen, sah sich um wo sie überhaupt waren und wirkte äusserst verdattert. Dann senkte er seinen Blick auf seine Hand, die immer noch die Torus hielt. Seine Wangen verfärbten sich urplötzlich rot und hecktisch lies er ihre Hand endlich los. "Also... ja.. wir sind wohl.. weit genug weg..." brachte er abgehackt hervor und sah demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung. Eine Stille trat zwischen den beiden ein und es war nur das Gezwitscher der Vögel sowie Kinderlachen zu vernehmen von den Kindern, die etwas entfernt auf der Wiese spielten, während ihre Mütter auf den Bänken saßen, redend und lachend.

"Wo... sind die anderen eigentlich?" Er sah sie nicht an während er fragte. "Ich... ich weiß es nicht ° sie waren plötzlich weg und... ich weiß es nicht." Sie konnte sich vorstellen, wie Hana-chan und Uo-chan drauf sein würden, wenn sie die beiden wieder sähe... Hoffentlich hatte Yuki-kun schon sein Testament gemacht °

"Honda-san..." Sie horchte auf und blickte zu ihm, er jedoch hatte ihr immer noch den Rücken zugedreht. "Honda-san... das was Minagawa gesagt hat... das... du weißt dass das nicht stimmt, oder?" Nun drehte er sich doch um und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Diesmal wich sie ihm aus. "Ja, klar... ich weiß... sie ist einfach... böse... vielleicht hatte sie einen schlechten Tag..." "Du lügst!" "Was?" Durchdringend starrten seine Augen sie an und schienen alles durchleuchten zu wollen. "Du lügst... es ist wie ich es mir gedacht habe... du nimmst dir immer alles viel zu sehr zu Herzen. Und das es wieder so ist merke ich daran, da du mir ja nicht mal in die augen sehen kannst bei deiner Antwort. Ausserdem verrät deine Mimik, wenn du lügst -.-"

Überrascht schaute sie ihn nun auch wieder an. Hatte er sie so gut studiert, das er sie so gut ienschätzen konnte? Ja es stimmte... eigentlich dachte sie, das Minagawa ja recht hatte... Sie war weder besonders schlau, noch besonders, hübsch. In keinster Weise konnte sie den andern Mädchen das Wasser reichen. Jede von ihnen schien so... hübsch zu sein, gebildet, beliebt, jede mit ihren eigenen tollen Fähigkeiten... sie dagegen kam sich plump vor und so unbeholfen. Sie lebte in dem haus der Somas, und alle waren nett zu ihr und kümmerten sich, aber sie fühlte sich wie eine Last. Sie versuchte alles bestmöglichst, auf die Reihe zu bekommen. Die Schule, die Arbeit, den Haushalt... Aber sie versagte.,.. Sie setzte Tests in den Sand, obwohl ihr Kyo und Yuki so viel halfen. Sie wurde oft krank, so dass die anderen sich verpflichtet sahen, ihr die Arbeit abzunehmen. Jeden abend holte Yuki sie von ihrer Arbeit ab, damit ihr nichts geschah. Sie machte nur Scherereien...

"Du... schlägst dich sehr gut..." Es schien, als könne Yuki ihre Gedanken lesen. Zaghaft, aber wenig überzeugt lächelte sie ihn an.

"Du arbeitest hart, egal was ist, du gehts immer zu deiner Arbeit. Du schmeißt unseren Haushalt, ich mein denk doch mal daran, wie unser Haus aussah, bevor du da warst Honda-san. Während Shigure und ich uns immer von Fertigerichten ernährt haben, achtest du jetzt auf einen ausgewogene Ernährung. Und während uns früher unser Geschirr schon fast per Handschlag begrüßt hätte wegen den lebenden Kulturen darauf, steht jetzt rein gar nichts mehr rum.

Minagawa kennt dich doch gar nicht. Sie hat keinen Schimmer, wie es bei uns zugeht. Was du alles erdulden mußt, wie es in dir aussieht. Und wie gut ... du jedem einzelnen... von uns tust..." Er stand ihr nun direkt gegenüber und sah ihr in die Augen. Und Toru... heulte. Die Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinab. "Soma-kun... du... du kannst immer alles so... toll ausdrücken..." Hilflos lächelte er sie an. "Nicht weinen, bitte... Honda-san... Komm, lass uns nach hause gehen. Ich nehme mal an die anderen warten dort." Toru wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und nickte. "Ja..."

Wortlos machten sie sich nun also auf den Weg zurück nach Hause.

Als sie nach fast 20 Minuten endlich das Haus in Sicht bekamen, schien soweit alles ruhig zu sein. "Ob die anderen... wohl schon hier sind? Die werden uns doch wohl nicht suchen oder?" Unsicher versuchte Toru zu erkennen, ob sich irgendwas im Hause regte. Aber alles schien ruhig. Sie ging die 2 Stufen zur Tür hinauf, Yuki hinter ihr, und wollte gerade nach dem Griff fassen um sie zu öffnen... da wurde sie von innen auf gerissen und Hanajima und Uotani rasten an ihr vorbei, auf Yuki zu. Jeweils eine an einer Seite von ihm, mit einem Gesicht, das Toru noch niemals an ihnen gesehen hat. "WAS hast du mit ihr gemacht? Wenn du ihr zu nahe getreten bist, dann hast du nichts mehr zu lachen!" Verdutzt und irritiert starrte Yuki die beiden Furien an. "Was... soll ich denn bitte mit ihr gemacht haben?" "WIR SIND SEIT EINER GUTEN STUNDE HIER!" brüllte Uotani ihm entgegen. "Seit gut einer Stunde!!! Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?" Yuki verstand immer noch nicht und auch Toru hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, worauf die beiden eigentlich hinaus wollten. "Wenn du sie entehrt hast..." Nun war es an Yuki, zu brüllen. Endlich klickte es, worauf die beiden Freundinnen hinaus wollten. "SAGT MAL, HABT IHR SIE NOCH ALLE? WIR HABEN NUR GEREDET!!!" Hanajima wendete sich an Toru; "Toru-chan, du kannst es mir sagen. Was hat er getan?" "Ha.. Hana-chan, gar nichts... wir waren im Park und haben wohl die Zeit vergessen... wie kommt ihr nur auf sowas...?" Ihr Gesicht wirkte fiebrig. Was ihre Freundinne nur von ihr und Soma-kun dachten?


End file.
